Pelargonium peltatum. 
xe2x80x98Freelight Lav Twoxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Freelight Lav Twoxe2x80x99. The new cultivar originated from a cross made by the inventor of the seed parent, an unnamed, unpatented, light lavender semi-double flowered plant from proprietary breeding line 7161-1 and an unnamed, unpatented, white flowered plant from proprietary breeding line 7290-1.
xe2x80x98Freelight Lav Twoxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program intended to creat new geranium cultivars with lavender colored flowers, semi-double flower form, dark green foliage, vigorous growth and superior cutting productivity.
The new cultivar was created in 1997 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif. over a two year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk, The Netherlands. The plant has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty is firmly fixed.